vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Davina's Room
Davina's Room is located in the attic of St. Anne's Church. It was first shown in the episode The Originals. Occupants * Davina Claire (Formerly) * Kieran O'Connell † (Formerly) * Mikael † (Formerly) Known Invited Vampires * Marcel Gerard * Rebekah Mikaelson * Elijah Mikaelson * Joshua Rosza * Mikael * Kol Mikaelson Throughout The Originals Series Season One Davina had lived in the attic ever since Marcel saved her life. The room is full of paintings, including some that have faces of the witches who are using magic in the city against Marcel's rules. Davina spends most of her time in this room, as she's not allowed out for her own safety until she was moved to a different location. While suffering under the hex placed on him, Kieran lived in the attic and was confined by a boundary spell when he became too dangerous. This boundary spell broke with his first death and he was able to leave as a vampire. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Davina forced the resurrected Mikael up into the attic, stating her intention to keep him locked in there as her own secret weapon, just like she had been for eight months of her life. Season Two Mikeal is still shown living in the attic ever since Davina force him to reside there. From spying on Davina Esther conclude that the young witch had a secret weapon stash there, but was unable to find out it was her husband as Davina shielded him from prying eyes. Later as Mikeal was freed from Davina's control. She still used the room for other uses such as nursing Josh back to help from Finn's hunger spell. Season Three In Wild at Heart, Davina uses the attic as a place to cross over into the Ancestral Plane in order to find Kol. She also crosses back in the attic with Ariane once she leaves Kol, who holds off the ancestors. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Davina uses the attic to conduct the resurrection spell for Kol. She drew symbols on the floor and set out candles. She placed Kol's urn on the floor and added the blood needed for the spell, which she had collected from the side of the pool where Klaus and Elijah had been earlier. She then spoke the incantation which resulted in Kol appearing in his true body infront of her in place of the urn. Kol smiled at her once he realized what had happened, telling her that he hadn't doubted her for a second. Davina smiles as the episode ends. In An Old Friend Calls, Kol slept for three days in the room after being resurrected. After recovering and up to visiting his family Davina made him a new daylight ring. While Kol was with his family Davina was in the room with Josh and used her magic to confirm the missing Strix were dead. Later Davina and Kol spent a romantic night in the attic having their real first date since Kol has come back. Appearances The Originals ;Season One * The Originals (Note: The Director's Cut only.) * Always and Forever * House of the Rising Son * Tangled Up In Blue * Girl in New Orleans * Sinners and Saints * Fruit of the Poisoned Tree * Bloodletting * Reigning Pain in New Orleans * Le Grand Guignol * Farewell to Storyville * Moon Over Bourbon Street * An Unblinking Death * From a Cradle to a Grave ;Season Two * Rebirth * Alive and Kicking * Chasing the Devil’s Tail * I Love You, Goodbye ;Season Three * For the Next Millennium * Wild at Heart * A Streetcar Named Desire * An Old Friend Calls * Give 'Em Hell Kid (briefly) ;Season Four *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' Gallery Davina's Room TO 1x02.jpg DavinaRoom2.png Bloodletting 25.jpg Bloodletting 10.jpg Houserising7.jpg Normal_TheOriginals122-0658.jpg Normal_TheOriginals122-0751.jpg Normal_TheOriginals122-0993.jpg Normal TheOriginals207-2398DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal TheOriginals207-2403DavinaKaleb.jpeg TO314 Davina'sroom1420.jpg TO314 Davina'sroom2452.jpg TO315 Davina'sroom1.jpg TO315 Davina'sroom2.jpg Trivia * Almost all the Originals remaining have been invited to Davina's Room except Klaus. * The room seems to operate under different rules with regards to invitation. ** Marcel always enters the room without requiring invitation. ** Rebekah had been invited in by Davina, however when she later tried to enter, she was barred. ** Elijah, who had been brought into the room while daggered, did not suffer the effects associated with lack of invitation once he was revived. However, he later had to wait for Davina to invite him in before entering. ** Marcel dragged in Josh against his will, but Josh did not suffer ill-effects for not being invited in. ** Davina dragged Mikael in without issuing a verbal invitation. ** Kol did not suffer the effects associated with lack of invitation after he was resurrected. See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Rooms Category:Churches